


[podfic] lead me down to the edge

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Begging, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Ryan knew when he asked Shane if they could try this that it was going to be an entirely new kind of experience, but this is downrighttorturous, and Shane hasn't even taken his pants off yet.





	[podfic] lead me down to the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lead me down to the edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800327) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



> using for podfic bingo (consent forms).

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g1m7zfwykk8e4jr/lead%20me%20down%20to%20the%20edge.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 11:58 / 11.5MB


End file.
